Flaschendrehen mit den Rumtreibern
by Mel Meria
Summary: Was so alles aus einer unfreiwilligen Runde Flaschendrehen werden kann, das erfährt Lily hier am eigenen Leib... aber ob sie es am Ende auch wirklich so schlecht findet... !


**Flaschendrehen mit den Rumtreibern**

„Komm schon, Lily, nur dieses eine Mal!" Mary MacDonald bettelte ihre Freundin an.

„Ja komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck und mach wenigstens _ein mal_ mit!", fing nun auch Alice McKinnon an.

„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte die Rothaarige zu ihren Freundinnen. Sie sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus.

„Aber wir wissen!", sagte Alice mit Nachdruck und schob Lily eine Treppe herauf. „Und außerdem weißt du als Muggelgeborene ja wohl am ehesten, wie dieses Muggelspiel funktioniert, das Sirius da rausgesucht hat."

Lily keuchte auf. „Die Rumtreiber spielen mit?" Lily sah aus, als hätte man ihr soeben mitgeteilt, dass sie gerade die letzten Minuten ihres Lebens verbrachte.

„Jep. Sirius sagte irgendwas von Flaschendrehen." Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Komm schon!", fügte sie ungeduldig hinzu, als Lily sich immer noch nicht bewegte. Sie schien vor Entsetzten erstarrt zu sein. „Oder willst du als Spielverderberin und Langweilerin da stehen?" Als Lily nichts sagte, ließ sie ein „Na also" verlauten und schob ihre Freundin entgültig die Treppe hinauf, die zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs führte. Vor der Tür angekommen hörte man schon laute Geräusche aus dem Raum. Alice klopfte und hielt Lily fest am Handgelenk gepackt, da sie die leise Befürchtung hegte, diese würde sich ansonsten aus dem Staub machen.

Lily war entsetzt. Sie würde Flaschendrehen spielen. Mit den Rumtreibern. Mit Potter. Wie sollte sie das bloß überleben? Sie standen nun vor der immer noch geschlossenen Tür des Jungenschlafsaals. Ungeduldig hämmerte Alice dagegen. Lily war noch nie im Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber gewesen und hatte es ganz sicher auch niemals vorgehabt. Doch jetzt war sie hier. Alice und Mary waren schon mehrmals hier gewesen und jedes mal hatten sie Lily vorgeschwärmt, wie toll es doch war. Meist suchte Sirius Muggelspiele heraus, die er sich von Muggelstämmigen besorgte. Flaschendrehen war offenbar seine neueste Entdeckung. Lily hatte es schon einmal gespielt, auf dem Geburtstag ihrer Schwester. Petunia war zwar alles andere als begeistert darüber gewesen, doch das hatte Lily nicht gestört. Das Problem beim Flaschendrehen lag für Lily viel mehr darin, dass dabei Aufgaben gestellt wurden, die man nicht beeinflussen konnte. So musste man zum Beispiel jemanden küssen. Was, wenn sie und Potter -? Nein, das durfte nicht passieren. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr schlecht. Fieberhaft versuchte sie, sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen, wie sie Alice hartem Griff entkommen und in ihren Schlafsaal flüchten konnte, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Hey, schön, dass ihr da seit!" Es war Sirius Black, der sie begrüßte und wie immer sah er einfach unverschämt gut aus. Sein Blick wanderte von Mary, über Alice, die direkt neben ihr stand und blieb an Lily hängen. Seine Augen waren einen Moment lang überrascht geweitet, dann breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem hübschen Gesicht aus.

„Evans! Na, Krone wird sich freuen, dass du extra für ihn gekommen bist, nicht wahr, Krone?", rief er in den Raum hinein, von dem sie im Moment nicht sonderlich viel erkennen konnten.

„Was ist mit mir?", ertönte eine Lily wohl bekannte Stimme und jemand lachte im Hintergrund.

Schon stand James Potter in der Tür, der Junge, den Lily mehr als irgendetwas anderes verachtete. Er grinste als er Lily erkannte und sofort fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. James trug Muggelkleidung, die ihm –wie Lily leider in Gedanken zugeben musste- sehr gut stand.

„Ah Evans, du hättest doch nicht extra wegen mir kommen müssen.", sagte James und grinste arrogant.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", zischte Lily zurück, stieß ihn ein wenig unsanft beiseite und betrat das unordentliche Zimmer. Auf dem Boden saßen bereits Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom und zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw dessen Namen Lily vergessen hatte. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um eine leere Butterbierflasche.

„Hallo", begrüßte Lily die Anwesenden etwas mürrisch.

„Hallo, Lily", sagte Remus freundlich. Er war der einzige der Rumtreiber, den Lily mochte.

„Das ist ja super, du kannst uns doch bestimmt genauer erklären, wie Flaschendrehen funktioniert, oder?"

Lily lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Ja, ich habe es schon ein paar mal gespielt, bei meiner Schwester." Sie setzte sich neben Remus und kurz darauf plumpste auch schon Alice neben ihr auf den Boden. Mary, Sirius und James ließen sich jeweils in eine der kleinen Lücken im Kreis fallen.

Sirius, der zufrieden den Kreis betrachtete, ergriff nun das Wort.

„Also, ich dachte mir, es wäre mal wieder Zeit, irgendwas lustiges zu spielen. Also sammelte ich ein paar Ideen und eine Bekannte von mir", bei diesem Wort zog Remus beide Augenbrauen hoch, „schlug schließlich vor, Flaschendrehen zu spielen. Leider ist das einzige, was ich darüber weiß, dass man eine Flasche braucht, die man dann dreht." Er grinste Lily an. „Deswegen dachte ich mir, Evans könnte und sicher etwas darüber erzählen." Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen. Das war wieder einmal typisch Sirius. Erst berief er alle ein zum Flaschendrehen und dann hatte er keinen winzigen Schimmer davon, wie es funktionierte.

„Also, da Black mal wieder zu blöd war, sich richtig zu informieren, werde ich das wohl tun müssen. Wie er –schlau wie er ist- schon festgestellt hat, braucht man eine Flasche, die dann gedreht wird." Sie deutete auf die leere Butterbierflasche. „Aber den wichtigsten Teil hat er leider ausgelassen. Jemand dreht die Flasche. Derjenige vor dem sie anhält darf entscheiden zwischen „Wahrheit" und „Pflicht". Bei „Wahrheit" muss er die Frage, die ihm gestellt wird wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Nimmt er „Pflicht", muss er eine meist unangenehme Aufgabe erfüllen."

„Was für eine Aufgabe ist das zum Beispiel?", fragte nun das blonde Ravenclawmädchen.

„Das ist so ziemlich der Fantasie desjenigen überlassen, der die Flasche dreht. Beispiel: Ich drehe die Flasche und sie zeigt auf Alice. Alice nimmt „Pflicht" und muss einen der Anwesenden küssen. Ihr könnt euch irgendwelche Aufgaben ausdenken. Allerdings würde ich sagen, dass wir nicht allzu _wild _werden." Sie sah scharf zu Sirius herüber, der pfeifend in die Luft blickte und tat, als würde er nichts von Lilys drohenden Blicken spüren.

„Na dann können wir anfangen, oder?", warf Alice unternehmungslustig ein und griff sich die Flasche. Bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie sie auch schon gedreht. Alle hielten ein wenig den Atem an, als sie langsamer wurde. Sie hielt schließlich vor James. Alice grinste.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Hmm..", James überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Wahrheit."

„Oh, mutig, mutig, Krone!", warf Sirius ein. Alice runzelte kurz die Stirn und überlegte sich eine Frage. Plötzlich leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf und Lily wusste, dass sie eine Idee hatte.

„Also, dann sag mir, welches Mädchen in diesem Raum findest du am hübschesten?"

James zögerte nicht und er schien auch nicht aufgeregt, als er seine Antwort sagte. „Evans", sagte er ruhig.

Lily starrte ihn an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eine neue Taktik, sie rumzukriegen, dachte Lily. Alice grinste und schien zufrieden. Lily warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, doch Alice grinste nur noch mehr.

Nun drehte James die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf Frank.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Pflicht", sagte Frank und sah James ein wenig misstrauisch an.

„Hm...du musst…ein Mädchen hier zu einem Date einladen."

Frank lief rot an und stand dann auf um auf Alice zuzugehen.

„Ich ähm...willst du nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen?", fragte er atemlos und nun errötete auch Alice. Lily grinste. Sie wusste, dass Alice schon länger ein Auge auf Frank geworfen hatte. Alice nickte und Frank atmete erleichtert aus und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, um die Flasche erneut zu drehen. Wieder zeigte sie auf James.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Frank.

„Ein bisschen Abwechslung ist wohl auch mal gut, oder? Ich nehme Pflicht." Frank grinste.

„Okay, tanz uns was vor.", sagte er.

„Was?" James sah etwas erschrocken aus.

„Tanz uns was vor!" Er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und ein schnelles Lied einer berühmten Zauberband ertönte und dröhnte durch das Zimmer. „Hier ist die Musik." Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als er James Gesicht sah. James schloss kurz die Augen, holte tief Luft und begann dann zu tanzen. Alle im Zimmer schnappten nach Luft. James tanzte ziemlich gut. Die Musik wurde leiser und verschwand schließlich ganz.

„Wow, du hast nie gesagt, dass du das kannst, Krone!", sagte Sirius bewundernd und empört gleichzeitig.

„Ja, das war wirklich gut", sagte nun auch Alice. James errötete leicht und schnappte schnell nach der Flasche.

Lily wusste es bevor die Flasche vor ihr anhielt. Sie stöhnte resigniert auf. James grinste.

„Okay, Evans, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Lily überlegte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie lieber gar nicht erst wissen wollte, welche Aufgabe er für sie hätte.

„Wahrheit", sagte sie also.

„Warum hast du das letzte Mal geweint?" Irritiert starrte sie James an. Sie hatte viel erwartet, aber dies sicher nicht. Sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Aber sie musste, so waren die Regeln. Auch die anderen starrten sie an.

„Ich ähm...das war, als meine Schwester mir einen Brief schrieb. Sie gab mir die Schuld an dem Tod unserer Eltern." Einen Moment war es still, James sah bestürzt aus, dann räusperte sie sich und drehte die Flasche. Sie stoppte bei Mary.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit."

„Gut, sag uns, wen du am nettesten findest." Lily deutete auf die Jungs und Mary errötete.

„Ich...", piepste sie. „Also...Remus." Sie sah verlegen zu Boden. Auch Remus schien verlegen zu sein, denn er blickte auf seine Hände und war dunkelrot im Gesicht.

Sirius stieß einen Pfiff aus. Hastig drehte Mary die Flasche, die vor Sirius hielt.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon, ich komme nie mehr dran.", sagte er laut.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Pflicht.", sagte Sirius und sah gespannt aus. Mary überlegte, doch ihr schien nichts einzufallen. Da hatte Lily plötzlich die perfekte Idee, ihn endlich, einmal in seinem Leben, wirklich bloßzustellen. Sie beugte sich also zu Mary hinüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ihre Augen wurden größer, mit jedem Wort, das Lily sagte.

„Mann Lily, das ist echt fies", sagte sie, aber sie grinste.

„Ich werde es schon aushalten", sagte Sirius voller Überzeugung und warf sich übertrieben in die Brust.

Doch als er dann seine Aufgabe hörte, stand ihm das Entsetzten ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Lass dir die Haare abschneiden.", sagte Mary. Lilys Aufgabe war gemein, denn sie wusste genau, dass Sirius seine Haare sehr sehr wichtig waren. Aber genau das war es ja, was sie wollte. Sirius ärgern.

„Wie...wie bitte?", fragte er und starrte Mary an.

„Wir werden dir die Haare abschneiden, ein Foto von dir machen und sie dann wieder nachwachsen lassen. Den „Friseur" darfst du dir aussuchen." Mary grinste Sirius breit an.

„Aber...meine Haare.", stotterte Sirius. James versuchte krampfhaft, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch das Beben seines Körpers verriet ihn.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein kleiner Feigling bist, Black!" Lilys Bemerkung klang verächtlich und erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung auf Sirius.

„Ich nehme Evans", sagte er. Zufrieden stand Lily auf und stellte sich hinter Sirius auf. Aus dem nichts beschwor sie eine Schere herauf und hielt sie Sirius direkt vor die Augen. Es war still im Schlafsaal.

„Sag Leb Wohl zu deinen Haaren, Black.", sagte Lily triumphierend.

Ein lautes Lachen ließ alle zusammenschrecken. James lag auf dem Boden, nicht fähig mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. Er hämmerte auf den Boden ein und jedes Mal wenn er Sirius Gesicht sah, fing der Anfall erneut an.

Sirius hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, wie ein kleines Kind, das Angst vor etwas hatte.

Mit Genugtuung fing Lily an zu schneiden. Immer mehr Haare glitten zu Boden. Lily schnitt und schnitt und konnte gar nicht genug kriegen. Schließlich war sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, das sich in Form eines zusammengekauerten Sirius auf dem Boden befand.

„Tatatataaaa, du darfst gucken Black.", sagte Lily vergnügt und hielt Sirius einen Spiegel vor die Nase. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als er seine Haare sah: Raspelkurz wie Streichhölzer.

„Meine...Haare...", stieß er hervor.

„Gefällt´s dir?", fragte Lily grinsend. Durch die kurzen Haare sah Sirius viel jünger aus. James kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein vor Lachen.

„Ich...Kamera...unter Bett...", presste er hervor und prustete erneut los.

„Accio Kamera", rief Lily und eine alte Kamera flog auf sie zu.

„Bitte lächeln!", rief sie vergnügt und fotografierte kurzerhand Sirius gequältes Gesicht mit den kurzen Haaren. Sirius stöhnte auf.

„Ich warne dich, Evans. Wenn auch nur irgendjemand anderes dieses Bild sieht...", drohte Sirius, der immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend da saß.

„Ja ja, schon klar.", sagte Lily und grinste breit. „Ich schätze, du willst, dass deine Haare wieder wachsen, oder?"

„Ja!", kam Sirius Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Und was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass ich sie gar nicht nachwachsen lassen kann?", fragte Lily mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln.

„Evans, das kannst du nicht...Ich will...Du hast versprochen..." Man sah deutlich Sirius Schock, über die Aussicht, diese Frisur noch länger zu behalten.

„Das war eine blöde Antwort, Black. Zum Glück muss ich sie nicht hören. Beruhige dich Black, ich kann es." Und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes begann das Haar schnell aus Sirius Kopf zu sprießen.

„Stop!", befahl Sirius und die Haare hörten auf zu wachsen. Glücklich befühlte Sirius seine neue Frisur. Sofort war er wieder ganz der Alte.

„Natürlich sah ich auch mit kurzen Haaren einfach unwiderstehlich aus, aber so sind sie mir doch lieber." Er erlaubte sich ein breites Grinsen.

„Vorsichtig, Black!" Drohend hob Lily die Schere hoch und ließ sie auf und zu schnappen. Alle lachten jetzt und auch Lily grinste.

„Weiter geht´s!" Voller Tatendrang klatschte Sirius in die Hände. Die Flasche drehte sich, schlingerte und blieb vor Remus liegen. Dieser stöhnte resigniert auf. Lily hatte großes Mitleid mit ihm. Sie war sicher, dass Sirius sich etwas Gemeines für ihn ausdenken würde.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Schon jetzt klang Sirius Stimme gemein.

„Pflicht", sagte Remus und seufzte ergeben. Sicherlich würde Sirius es ausnutzen, dass der ruhigste der Rumtreiber Mädchen gegenüber so schüchtern war. Und –wie sollte es anders sein- war Remus Vermutung vollkommen richtig.

„Moony, ich will, dass du Mary küsst. Wohin ist mir egal." Er zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Remus lief wieder rot an und ging dann schüchtern zu Mary, deren Kopf ebenfalls hochrot war. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

Mit dunkelrotem Gesicht eilte er zurück zu seinem Platz und drehte die Flasche zu Alice. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit!", antwortete Alice wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Hmm...wer wäre für dich das Traumpaar der Schule?", fragte Remus und sofort wandten sich alle interessiert zu Alice um.

„Das ist leicht!", sagte sie und grinste unheilverkündend. „Lily und James." Lily stöhnte laut auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, während James nur zustimmend und höchst zufrieden nickte.

Erneut wollte Alice die Flasche drehen, als sie plötzlich innehielt. „Mir kommt da eine Idee...macht mal alle die Augen zu!", sagte sie und legte sich in ihrem Kopf in Windeseile einen Plan zurecht. Die anderen gehorchten sofort. „Ich werde jetzt die Flasche drehen und nacheinander zwei Personen von euch in einen dunklen Raum führen. Die beiden werden sich küssen und wissen dabei nicht, wer der andere ist. Also, schön die Augen zulassen!" Nervös rückten Remus, Mary, Lily und eine der Ravenclaws auf ihren Plätzen herum. James und Sirius schienen völlig entspannt, Peter hatte die Augen ganz fest zugekniffen, Frank hockte nur erwartungsvoll auf seinem Platz und die andere Ravenclaw hatte ein verträumtes Lächeln im Gesicht, dass es Alice nicht allzu schwer machte, zu erraten, wovon sie gerade träumte.

Lily hörte mit geschlossenen Augen, wie die Flasche sich drehte und wiederholte gedanklich ständig eine Beschwörungsformel, die der Flasche verbot, auf sie zu zeigen.

Und dann, zu ihrem Entsetzten, tickte ihr jemand an die Schulter. Panisch öffnete Lily die Augen und sah in Alices grinsendes Gesicht. „Ich werde jetzt die erste Person wegbringen!", verkündete Alice und Lily versuchte, sie mit stummen Gesten und Grimassen dazu zu bringen, sie loszulassen. Sie schüttelte wild den Kopf und formte mit dem Mund die Worte: „NICHT POTTER!" Aber Alice grinste nur geheimnisvoll und sagte laut:

„Du wirst schon sehen...nein fühlen, wen du küssen musst." Lilys Herz raste. Wen würde sie in ein paar Minuten küssen müssen? Alice packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich, anscheinend in das Badezimmer der Rumtreiber. Lily sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Sie hatte richtig geraten und stand nun in dem geräumigen Badezimmer der vier. Doch sie hatte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen können, dann wurde das Zimmer in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Alice hatte die Tür geschlossen.

„Augen zu, da drin, ich bringe den nächsten!", ertönte Alices Stimme von draußen. Lily schloss die Augen und betete zu Merlin, dass nicht derjenige hereinkommen würde, gegen den sie die größte Abscheu hegte. Schon ging die Tür auf und jemand wurde hereingeschubst, dann hörten sie das Licht ausgehen. „Und nicht reden!", rief Alice noch, dann wurde es still.

Zaghaft machte Lily ein paar Schritte vorwärts und rannte geradewegs in jemanden hinein, der anscheinend das selbe getan hatte.

Bevor sie jedoch hinfallen konnte, hatten zwei starke und doch sanfte Hände sie in der Dunkelheit ertastet und festgehalten. Zwei muskulöse Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und zogen sie an jemanden heran. Automatisch legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. Er war schlank und dennoch durchtrainiert, das konnte Lily spüren. Vom Körperbau her kamen also drei Personen in Frage: Frank, Sirius und James. Lily hoffte stark auf ersteren.

Sie lehnte an seiner Brust und konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag gut spüren. Langsam spürte sie seinen Kopf näher kommen, ihre Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sein warmer Atem strich angenehm über ihr Gesicht. Ein Schauer überkam sie und Hitze wallte in ihrem Körper auf.

Der Jemand strich ihr sanft eine Strähne hinters Ohr, und als seine Hand über ihr Gesicht strich, erzitterte sie. Ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume.

Und dann, endlich, trafen sich ihre Lippen. So sanft und weich waren die seinen, und obwohl er so zart war, spürte Lily die Leidenschaft dieses Kusses so intensiv, dass jede Faser ihres Körpers danach schrie, dass er noch andauern möge. Sie wollte, dass dieser Kuss niemals endete, wollte dieses Gefühl nie mehr verlieren und als er sie noch näher an sich heranzog, wanderte sie mit ihren Händen zu seinen Haaren und fuhr hindurch. Keiner der beiden konnte genug von diesem Kuss bekommen und jedes Mal, wenn sich der eine löste, zog der andere ihn wieder an seine Lippen.

So standen die beiden da, eng umschlungen und zumindest einer von ihnen ohne einen blassen Schimmer, wer ihm soeben den Verstand geraubt hatte.

„Augen auf", flüsterte Alice dem Rest der Gruppe zu und grinste. „Ratet mal, wen ich ´ganz zufällig´ genommen habe?"

Sirius grinste und sagte, ohne sich einmal im Raum umzusehen: „Evans und Prongs!" Das breite Grinsen, das Alice nun an den Tag legte, beantwortete seine Vermutung von selbst. „Oh Mann", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, doch ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte seine Züge, als er sprach. „Wenn Evans rauskriegt, wen sie da küsst..." „...sind die beiden in Paar!", beendete Alice den Satz für ihn. „...hast du ein Problem, Alice!", sagte Remus. „...Ist Krone Hackfleisch!", sagte Sirius schadenfroh. Empört sah Alice ihn an.

„Also, 1.bringt Lily keine Unschuldigen um" Sirius Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch nach oben. „...und 2. könntest du ruhig mal ein bisschen mehr Mitgefühl zeigen, Sirius!, sagte Alice anklagend. Sirius gluckste nur.

„Nun ja...entweder du hattest Recht, Alice...oder ich. Warum sonst sollten die beiden so lange da drin bleiben?" Automatisch blickten alle zur kleinen Badezimmertür, die geschlossen war. Alles war ruhig. Alice schien unsicher zu werden.

„Meinst du, die beiden leben noch?", fragte sie und schien es sogar ernst zu meinen. „Na ja...also Evans auf jeden Fall, die ist zäh. Aber Krone...es wäre deine Schuld, wenn Lily ihm was antut." Alice bemerkte das breite Grinsen auf Sirius Gesicht nicht. Nachdenklich und besorgt starrte sie die Tür an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal nachsehen-"

„NEIN!", zischte Remus sofort.

„Okay...aber wenn die beiden in einer Minute immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich geben, gucken wir nach." Remus seufzte ergeben. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass weder James noch Lily irgendwelche Verletzungen davongetragen hatten oder dass es ihnen ansonsten irgendwie schlecht ging. Er war sich im Gegenteil ziemlich sicher, dass sich die beiden Alices Aufgabe sehr zu Herzen nahmen, ohne genau zu wissen, wer da in dem kleinen Badezimmer vor ihnen stand.

Die kleine Gruppe wurde still und alle starrten auf die Tür. Nichts passierte. Als nach mehr als einer Minute immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von Lily oder James zu sehen oder zu hören war, stand Alice auf. Langsam schlich sie auf die Tür zu und legte die Hand an den Knauf. Bevor sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie sich noch einmal nach den anderen um. Wie gebannt starrte das kleine Grüppchen auf die Tür, brennend daran interessiert, was nun passieren würde.

Dann riss Alice die Tür mit einem Schwung aus und das Licht fiel auf zwei Personen.

Lily und James küssten sich so gefühlvoll, so leidenschaftlich, dass Alice sich schämte, in eine solche Situation hineingeplatzt zu sein. Doch für einen Rückzieher war es zu spät. Für einen kurzen Moment hatten alle eindeutig den zärtlichen Kuss sehen können, dann bemerkten Lily und James das Licht und sprangen auseinander. Schlagartig wurde Lily klar, wo sie war und was sie gerade getan hatte.

Sie hatte Angst, sich umzusehen, zu gucken, wer derjenige gewesen war, der sie allein mit seinen Lippen all die Gefühle gezeigt hatte, deren Existenz sich Lily davor nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war. Und doch tat sie es. Alle im Raum konnten das Entsetzen, die Panik und die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Doch ganz besonders einer versuchte herauszufinden, was sie fühlte. Und ein Blick in ihre Augen gab ihm genug Antworten.

Lily löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und wandte sich um. „Nein, Lily warte!", rief Alice und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass das ganze im Moment völlig anders verlief, als sie sich das gedacht hatte. Lily drehte sich noch einmal um und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Lily mit brüchiger Stimme, dann eilte sie zur Tür und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal. Einen Moment lang regte sich niemand, alle sahen nur bestürzt auf die Tür, dann räusperte sich Sirius.

„Ähm Krone...ist alles in-", fragte Sirius vorsichtig, aber James unterbrach ihn, indem er mit undefinierbarer Stimme und versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck sagte: „Ja, alles bestens." Dann verschwand auch er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Schlafsaal.

Lily lehnte sich an die Brüstung und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie war schon immer gern zum Nachdenken auf den Nordturm gekommen. Wenn ihr alles zu viel wurde, ließ sie sich hier den Wind durch die Haare fahren oder sah den Schülern am fernen Ufer des Sees beim Herumtollen zu.

Wie hatte Alice das bloß tun können? Sie war doch ihre Freundin und trotzdem tat sie das, was Lily am wenigsten auf der ganzen Welt wollte. Dass ihr der Kuss gefallen hatte, konnte Lily nicht abstreiten und doch machte es ihr Angst. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, welche Gefühle ihr dieser Kuss beschert hatte, sie wollte James einfach in Ruhe hassen können.

Aber es würde so viel schwerer werden, ihm zu begegnen, wo sie doch nun etwas verband. Etwas, das so schön war, dass Lily sich niemals erträumt hatte, es jemals fühlen zu dürfen; ein Kuss.

Sie seufzte laut.

„Lily...ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" James Potter war wohl die letzte Person, die Lily in diesem Moment sehen wollte, und genau das ließ sie ihn auch deutlich spüren.

„Verschwinde, Potter!", knurrte sie, ohne sich umzusehen. Einen Moment lang war alles ruhig und Lily hegte schon fast die Hoffnung, er wäre gegangen, als er erneut sprach.

„Ich werde erst verschwinden, wenn du mit mir geredet hast."

„Was gibt es da noch zu reden, Potter? Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht küssen. Aber du musst deine Chance natürlich gleich nutzen, stimmt´s?" James kam näher und stellte sich neben sie an die Brüstung und blickte in den Himmel.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte mir nicht auch gewünscht, dass nicht du es wärst, die ich küsse? Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, dass es jemand anderes wäre?", fragte er leise und traurig. Lily klappte die Kinnlade herunter und sie starrte ihn verständnislos an.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Wenn du für einen kurzen Moment das hast, was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast, von dem du aber weißt, dass du es nicht haben kannst, wünscht du dir dann nicht etwas anderes, das genauso ist _,_ wie du dir es dir immer ausgemalt hast, _und _das du haben kannst?"

„Ich verstehe nicht...", sagte Lily und war, ganz zu ihrem eigenen Ärger fasziniert von dem, was er erzählte.

„Ich bin schon lange in dich verliebt, Lily und ich weiß, dass ich dich niemals bekommen kann. Und als wir uns geküsst haben...ich wusste gleich, wer du bist und doch habe ich mir so sehr gewünscht, es wäre jemand anderes, jemand der dir gleichen Gefühle in mir weckt, wie du. Jemand, in den ich mich verliebe. Jemand, der genauso gut ist wie du. Aber das geht nicht. Ich werde nie eine finden, die so ist wie du. Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht haben kann und ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft, es weiter bei dir zu probieren. Du weißt nicht, wie schlimm es ist, verliebt zu sein, wenn man genau weiß, dass nicht mal ein Bruchteil der Gefühle, die man hegt, zurückkommen. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr man sich dann wünscht, sich in jemand anderen verlieben zu können. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr man das will. Aber das geht nicht. Ich kann mein Herz keiner anderen schenken...wenn du es noch hast." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Nordturm. Zurück blieb eine wie zu Stein erstarrte Lily, deren aufgerissene Augen sich langsam wieder mit Tränen füllten.

Als James an diesem Abend den Schlafsaal betrat, merkte er sofort, dass Sirius wach geblieben war.

„Na Krone...wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise und Hilflosigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

„Es geht schon...", murmelte James, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. „...ich hätte es wissen müssen. Lily Evans hasst mich nun mal." Und mit diesen Worten zog er sich die Decke bis zum Hals und drehte sich zur anderen Seite. Sirius verstand ohne Worte, dass er nun alleine sein wollte und ging selbst zu Bett.

Auch Lily wurde sofort von Alice bestürmt, als sie den Schlafsaal betrat.

„Oh Lily, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich weiß doch, dass du James hasst, da hätte ich nicht...Oh Lily, hast du etwa geweint?" All dies ratterte Alice in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit herunter, wobei sie Lily immer wieder bestürzte Blicke zuwarf. „Lily, ich kann zu James gehen und ihm sagen, dass-"

„Lass gut sein, Alice.", sagte Lily müde und warf ihr ein trauriges Lächeln zu. „Das geht schon in Ordnung...du wolltest ja nichts Böses."

Lily schwang sich ins Bett und drehte der geschockten Alice den Rücken zu.

„Gute Nacht, Lily.", sagte Mary leise und Lily wurde ein wenig wärmer ums Herz. „Gute Nacht", murmelte sie, dann fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf und träumte von einer warmen Stimme, die immer wieder ihren Namen rief.

In den nächsten Tagen ging Lily James aus dem Weg. Noch oft dachte sie über seine Worte auf dem Nordturm nach. Merkwürdigerweise ließen sowohl Alice und Mary als auch Remus, Sirius und Peter ihre beiden Freunde mit dem Thema Flaschendrehen in Ruhe. Lily vermutete, dass sie sich abgesprochen hatten, wie sie auch – wie ihr jetzt klar war- den Kuss geplant hatten, doch es war ihr recht so.

Von dem Gefühlschaos in ihrem Inneren erzählte sie niemandem. Nur ein Gedanke geisterte in den nächsten Wochen immer wieder durch ihren Kopf, saß sie nun an den Hausaufgaben oder im Unterricht, ständig fragte sie sich folgendes: Warum hatte ihr der Kuss gefallen?

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem kleinen Badezimmer hatte sie James immer gehasst. Sie hatte ihn verabscheut, war nicht davor zurückgeschreckt ihm das auch zu zeigen und niemals war es ihr schwer gefallen, ihn zurückzuweisen.

Doch nun, nachdem sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, nachdem seine warmen Lippen die ihren berührt hatten und sie ihn in so mancher schlafloser Nacht immer noch zu schmecken glaubte, schlichen sich neue Gefühle in ihr Herz, neue Gedanken in ihren Kopf. Gedanken und Gefühle, die ihr Angst machten. Ständig ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, wenn James es ernst mir ihr meinen würde. Dann fragte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ein wenig wie Alice klang, was sie denn noch zweifeln ließ...hatte er ihr doch auf dem Nordturm quasi seine Liebe gestanden, ihr erklärt, wie schwer das alles für _ihn_ war...wie weh _ihm _das alles tat. Und doch war sie nicht bereit dieser Stimme Recht zu geben.

Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel: Sie musste doch –wenn auch nur vor sich selber- zugeben, dass sie James nicht mehr hasste...dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte...wenn sie selbst auch noch nicht ganz genau wusste, welcher Art diese waren.

So quälte sie sich durch die Wochen, äußerlich völlig gelassen, doch innerlich von tiefen Zweifeln befallen. Weder sie, noch James hatte versucht, das noch einmal anzusprechen, was vorgefallen war. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es nicht mehr seine Aufgabe war, zu reden, dass nicht mehr er derjenige war, der erklären und bitten musste. Immer wieder bildeten sich Ideen in ihrem Kopf, nur um gleich darauf wieder von ihr verworfen zu werden.

Und dann kam der Tag, der Tag an dem sie ihn das erste Mal wieder richtig ansah. Es war eher ein Zufall, dass sie genau in dem Moment aufsah, als er durch das Portraitloch hereinkam, jedenfalls blickte sie direkt in seine Augen und was sie dort sah, erschreckte sie.

Er wirkte traurig, erschöpft und seinen Augen glänzten fast nicht mehr. Er wirkte abgespannt und unglücklich und als er sie sah, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte aus dem Portraitloch. Er jetzt bemerkte Lily, dass er einen Besen in der Hand hielt und nasse Quidditschsachen trug. Seine Augen fielen ihr wieder ein und diesmal warf sie den Entschluss in ihrem Kopf nicht wieder um.

„Potter...POTTER!", rief Lily außer Atem und versuchte ihn einzuholen. Es war weiß Gott nicht leicht, bei Regen und auf aufgeweichtem Boden auf ihn zuzurennen. Und er ignorierte sie gekonnt. Doch waren die Ländereien vor dem Quidditschfeld nun mal der einzige Ort, an dem sie mit ihm alleine sein konnte.

„JAMES!" Abrupt blieb er stehen. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und rannte das letzte Stück auf ihn zu.

„Was willst du?", fragte er abweisend und sah zu Boden.

„Nun ja...ich mag den Regen und da du ihn ja offensichtlich auch magst, dachte ich, wir könnten ihn doch zusammen-"

„Was spielst du für ein Spiel mit mir, Evans?", unterbrach er sie und sah hoch. Seine Augen funkelten zornig, aber Lily konnte trotzdem sehen, wie traurig er war.

„Ich spiele nicht, ich wollte bloß...bloß fragen, ob du dich noch an das erinnerst, was beim Flaschendrehen passiert ist..." Ungläubig und verletzt sah er sie an.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Was soll das-"

„Und meinst du, wir könnten das noch mal wiederholen? Hier und Jetzt und für die nächste Zeit?"

„Ich-", sagte James verständnislos, doch da hatte Lily ihn schon an sich gedrückt und geküsst. Achtlos ließ James seinen Besen zu Boden fallen.

Alles war ihm egal, es gab nur Lily und ihn. Und diesmal wusste er, dass er keine Angst vor dem Ende dieses Kusses haben musste.


End file.
